Feral Warriors
by FrostTigress
Summary: A collection of OC stories of my characters from FeralHeart. Not all characters are mine, except the main ones in the stories! Each one is a one-chapter full story, so don't be alarmed if some seem extremely long. Please enjoy! Rated T for general purposes. Some chapters will have different ratings, so be sure to check.


**The following is the first in a collection of stories of my OC characters. They all take place in Feral Heart, and will have character Disclaimers at the top of each specific story. **

**Please enjoy and only a few characters are my creations. Darkmight, Silverkit/paw/dawn, Furykit/star, and Frostedkit/pebble. This is only one chapter long, though I have many words in it. There is nothing inappropriate and will be rated T for language and violence.**

* * *

**Dawn Undying~**

The little silver-pelted kit pounced on her leader's tail.

"Gotcha!" She let out a victorious yowl, tugging at it with her teeth.

He let out a chuckle. "Yes you did," the orange tabby tom's tail struggled under her paws.

Her briliant cyan eyes gleamed with pride. Though she remembered nothing of her past befor joining this clan, she was fitting in well with the other kits. She darted off to join the others that were playing a treasure hunting game. Dewstar's gaze darted to the hill where a movement disturbed him. One of his clan was coming towards them. The cat looked like a raccoon. The cat grabbed up Silverkit and darted off. Dew leaped to his feet to persue, but he no longer saw the cat. He let out a curse to StarClan before gathering his warriors.

Silverkit let out a terrified squeak. The cat set her down, holding her so she was unable to move.

"Tell me what Dewstar is planning!" The cat hissed viciously, two others coming out of the shadows. A brown cat and a small black kit with wicked eyes. Silver let out a terrified squeak, but stayed loyal.

"I won't tell you anything!" Her brave answer was almost lost when the cat grabbed her scruff and lifted her, smashing her back on the ground. She hissed, the breath being driven from her small body.

"Tell me!" The raccoon-pelted she spat.

"No!" The cat grabbed Silver by the neck, digging in a ways. The small kit let out a small shriek.

"I guess if you won't tell me, I'll use you to get it out of him." The raccoon cat picked her up roughly and took her back to her camp, putting her down roughly and setting her claws against the small throat. "Tell me your plans or the kit dies."

Dewstar's face grew deadly serious. "We don't have any plans." His answer was sincere. "Let the kit go now."

Silver's eyes widened as the cat's claws started digging in. "We don't have all day, Dewstar. My claws are just itching to sink in."

He let out a frustrated hiss. "I'm telling the truth, just let the kit go." His tail lashed in anger and Mossfall padded up beside him, taking in the situation in an instant. The small she cat darted in and launched at the cat's chest, flinging them both head-over-paws away from the kit. Dewstar leaped over and stood protectively over the small kit. Moss ripped at the cat's neck viciously.

"I wish I had never given birth to someone as terrible as you!" The spotted cat spat at the raccoon pelted she as fur and blood was flinging around. The cat gurgled and tried to struggle out of the grip, but began weakening. Silver wimpered into Dew's fur and the tom turned his green eyes to her.

"Let's get you in the den..." He sighed and picked her up gently taking her to the entrance of the nursery, pausing a second before diving into the tangle of thorns and into a cozy den. He picked some cobwebs of the wall where a spider indignantly scuttled away. He took the sticky binding and wrapped it around the kit's neck, soaking up the little amount of blood that was there. A couple tears fell from her eyes. Her leader looked at her. "It's okay, you're back home now... You're safe here."

* * *

Silverpaw remembered Dewstar's words well when he made her an apprentice. She bounced around her mentor, Scarletfire.

"What are you going to teach me first?" She smiled at the reddish cat.

"I was thinking of teaching you how to fish." The she looked at the apprentice kindly, happy to have such an eager spirit as her charge.

"Yay! Fish! I'll make sure to pay extra close attention." Silver vowed with sincerity glowing in her bright voice.

The she nodded to the water's edge. The two went closer, making sure the sun was at their front as to cast no shadow on the surface. Silver watched her mentor closely as the red cat sat close, keeping utterly still, watching the silver objects move languidly around in the clear water. A paw flashed out, flipping the fish into the air, its silver scales reflecting the sunlight. She proceded to knock the fish on to the shore, killing it with a swift bite. Silver moved to sit by the lake, the fish already returning. She kept a close eye on a particularily large fish. Her own white-tipped paw shot out, hooking her claws into it and ripping it out of the lake, droplets of water flying in the sun. She grinned and bit her trophy, killing it swiftly. Scarletfire let out an approving meow, picking up both fish.

"If you want you can stay here some and fish." The cat told the eager apprentice, knowing the answer would be yes.

Silver nodded vigorously and the cat padded back to camp, leaving the small silver-pelted she to fish some more. The sun beat down on her after a while, marking sun-high. Silverpaw started when a rustle in the nearby brush startled her. She picked up the two fish and was getting ready to go when a familiar shape came out, a sneer locked on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the cat that got Raccoonclaw killed..." The dark tom glowered, menace in his eyes. Silver started backing away from him and he pounced She had no fight training yet but she tried kicking his bulk off. He growled and started raking her side viciously, she yowled in pain, blood flowing swiftly. He moved to her belly, gashing, his already red claws digging deep. She shrieked almost numb from the amount of the pain. He let out a dark chuckle and moved to her neck. "I won't let you live long, don't worry." He started raking his claws deep into her neck. She was growing too weak to respond and momentarily blacked out, when she came to, the tom was gone. She struggled to her feet valiantly, darkness lingering on the edge of her vision as she made her way back to camp. When she was nearly there, some cat must have scented the blood and ran out, nearly tipping her over.

"Please help..." She mewed weakly before collapsing.

The grey, spotted cat with mismatched eyes pulled her back carefully. Dewstar looked at her, shocked. "What happened?" The large tabby asked the grey cat.

"I think something got to her... She's pretty bad. I know how to help though. I'm going to need flint, a normal stone, a pine branch and a normal stick, and some aloe." The cat listed off things. He'd done it once before and knew it was a risky thing, but she needed help and this was the only way to save the young apprentice. When the things were brought, Silver started to stir. He handed the normal stick to her. "If it hurts bad, bite this." Concern was in his eyes and she nodded. He started a small fire and while that was burning, he took and lined her injuries with pine needles. Taking a burning stick he started the needles to burn. Silver shrieked, breaking the stick in one bite and yowling from the pain. He moved to the next spot, her side. She fell quiet, though her breath still fluttered out of her. He was glad she had fallen unconscious and continued, doing the same to her belly. When he was finished, he took the aloe and smeared it on the blackened skin. The smell of singed fur and the sight of her patchy flesh made him sad that one so young should have that happen to them.

Cyan eyes flickered open and the small apprentice let out a groan. Her mentor looked at her with a sad kindness. "I got your fish... I thought you might want one." Silver nodded and the red she pushed the large silver fish towards her. The apprentice took a bite, grateful for the food, though she did her best to stay still. "You'll be up to training again in about a moon, but until then, I want you to take it easy. Nothing strenuous so you don't hurt yourself. Silver nodded slightly as to not hurt her stinging neck. "Do you need more aloe on that? Grassblade said to put it on whenever you wanted."

"Yes please... That would feel nice." Silver's voice was raw from shrieking. Her friend, Icepaw padded in and lay beside her, offering her warmth. A chocked purr escaped and Scarlet dismissed herself after applying the aloe.

"How are you feeling?" The small white tom asked, a glint in his frosty light blue eyes.

"Better, but still not amazing..." She let out a sigh, keeping still where she was so she didn't reopen her wounds. Icepaw snuggled close to her.

"I'm glad you're already feeling better. I can't wait till we can train together again."

* * *

Silver sighed. The patchy fur on her side, belly and neck was chilly in the cool breeze, but not as cold as she actually felt. It had been three moons since she last saw Icepaw, and she herself was a warrior, made after taking the assessment with her leader and passing with flying colors. Though her stomach scar had acted up and cost her a precious moment, she turned it to her advantage, like a true warrior.

"Silver? Do you want to go on patrol?" Her friend Whispersong asked, tilting her pale cream head.

"Sure, I'll be just a second." Silver smiled, running to the beach a moment to talk to her leader. When she got there, a large white tom was growling.

"Let me see her." His voice was guttural, though familiar.

"Ice?" Her incredulous mew erupted before she could stop herself. "Where have you been? I've been worried about you."

"I was away. I joined a new clan... And I'm Iceshard. I'm a warrior already." He puffed out his chest. "I was hoping you would come join me there as my mate, but I see that your leader's not exactly the most social cat right now." Ice's words grew cold and hard.

Silver shook her head sadly. "I'll think while I'm on patrol and tell you when I get back." She darted off to join her friend, keeping an eye out for anyone that could be a danger. When she returned the sight that greeted her made her growl. His hushed voice floated to her ears.

"She's not really my favorite. I prefer you over all the she cats here." His tone was silky smooth.

She snarled and stalked up to him, her muscles tense. He saw her and started.

"I heard every word of that. What happened to taking me with to your clan to be your mate? What happened to that? Or was I away for too long for you to handle though I waited three moons for you to return!" She spat and he let out a growl.

"You don't know anything." He flicked his tail and the other cat went away tentatively. "Now, you best not let that out."

"Try me. I will tell the whole clan. I know one. Whispersong. You liked her at one time too." His gaze turned frightened a moment at her words.

"Then I'll have to silence you!" He snarled leaping at her, claws extended. A pale cream blur shot into his side with a snarl before a large orange tabby ran up, stopping beside Silver.

"What's going on?" Dewstar's commanding voice stopped the white tom in his tracks.

"I was just talking with Silver about her choice." He growled lowly.

"No, you said something about silencing me because I found out you're a player!" She spat angrily, her cyan eyes glinting with wicked anger and hot rage. "Dewstar, chase him off. My mind is and was made up to stay here, loyal to my clan." She relaxed a little and Iceshard lashed out, catching her cheek with a claw. Dewstar leaped on the white tom, biting his shoulder, tugging the flesh.

"Fine! I'll go! But if I ever see you again, you best believe that I will kill you for ruining my life!" The tom shook Dew off and spun around with a hiss, darting away until he was nothing. Silver sat on the ground with a sigh.

"Why does this happen to me." She muttered shaking her head to herself.

* * *

"Silverdawn, Scarletfire, Whispersong, Forestpaw, Grassblade, Robinfeather, Blizzardsnow, Merderousclaw, and I will all be going to the gathering." Dew's yowl echoed off the rocks.

"You mean you're actually going?" A curious voice rose from the gathered cats.

"Have a good time!" Another joined.

Dew jumped off the rock, and the cats that were said clustered around waiting. "Okay, let's go to the island." He flicked his tail, the cats following. Silver's eyes darted to glance at the moon. It was full and shining down with force. As they reached the island, they saw many other cats. Multiple leaders from the whole land sat on the large hill and the warriors, apprentices, queens and elders assembled below, talking in groups. Silver went and got a good spot by a large, furry, black tom with dark grey spots.

"Hey." His rumble was deep with nothing wicked in it.

"Hello." She said in reply. "I'm Silverdawn of Natureclan."

"I'm Darkmight of Redclan." He chuckled lightly. "Mind if we meet here again some time? I'd really like to get to know-" He was cut off as the leaders started the gathering, sharing news of foxes, apprentices, warriors, and new kits. When it was over and each leader got a turn, they dismissed themselves and sorted out there clans, heading back to their own territories and camps.

When they returned, a large group of cats was yowling on their rocks. They smelled like enemies, and from the sight of the blood on the ground, they were. One cat was already dead, lying there at the base. The rest of NatureClan was nowhere to be seen. Silver leaped up and barreled into one of the many foes. She shrieked as talon-sharp claws dug into her flank, though kept her charge, and buried fangs into her target's shoulder, ripping at the fur and flesh. The cat on her flank bit at her tail, and Silver spun around, slashing a deep gash into the face. The cat left her to her target and she slashed at it repeatedly, shredding the cat's pelt. It let out a yowl and kicked her off, leaping to it's feet. Silver growled as blood trickled slowly from her injuries. A horrific yowl echoed in the air, and the enemies retreated with a warning from their leader.

"We'll be back, though not how you expect."

Silver sat down, panting slightly. It seemed most of the clan had escaped pretty well off and with few injuries. The blood covered the rock, making it slick and warm. The scent was almost nauseating though it was pushed to the back of her mind as a circle of cats caught her attention. The silver she-cat approached slowly, and gasped when she saw her friend, Whisper. Blood marred the cream pelt and the grass it touched. Its crimson gleam showed how much she had lost before the deserved rest.

"No... Oh Whisper." She turned and cried softly, tears trickling from her eyes with the light of the remaining moon looking down upon them. "Why did this happen to you? We were friends for so long, you can't just do that and get yourself killed." The rest of the clan stayed silent. They knew Whisper and Silver were close. When Silver was out of commission with her injuries, Whisper waited to do anything else. They were as close as sisters without any relation.

After the sun began to rise, the two elders and one of the apprentices took and buried her, leaving Silver to sleep exhausted where she had been holding vigil.

* * *

Silver glanced around the lake nervously. She waited patiently before a deeper meow caught her attention. Her head spun around, teeth flashing in a smile.

"Dark! You came!" She purred as he moved to sit beside her. His tail twined with hers.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" His emerald eyes glinted warmly in the darkness. Her cyan eyes glowed back as they silently spoke. She nuzzled him and lay down with a yawn. The moon shone down on them in the night.

When the sun rose, Silver stood and stretched. She turned to look at her mate. His dark fur blended with the still gloomy morning. She stuck out her paw and prodded him gently in the side.

"It's morning. We need to get back." Her soft words held love. He raised his head and let out a yawn.

"Morning and yeah, we should. Our clans will be wondering. What are you going to say?"

"I'll tell them I fell asleep by the lake while looking at the stars. They won't mind too much since I make up for it just fine."

He nodded slightly in understanding before he stood. Their love was forbidden and there would be questions. Silver nuzzled him lovingly befor turning towards home.

Upon arriving, she noticed that most of the clan was still asleep. One thing bugged her though. A cat was standing on the rocks. The cat was the very same she had fought not long ago. Recognizing it, she leaped up and confronted it immediatly.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Silver snarled, the words leaping out with the primitive, growlish sound accompanying them.

"I'm here for some revenge." The cat spat at Silver, its back was arched and was ready to spring. Silver's muscles tensed and she waited for an opportunity to strike. The opponent leaped into the air, and Silver found a chance, she leaped under the cat and sank her teeth into the soft belly, throwing it to the side before it was able to go through. It hissed and rolled out of her grasp, slashing at her face before it could get far. She yowled as the claw went in her eye. Instinctivly shutting her eye, she continued, a little disoriented from the wound, but fine none the less. A swipe knocked the cat from its feet and Silver slammed into it, digging in claws and fangs, ripping, shredding. The cat yowled in pain and struggled weakly, mewling like a lost kit. She let the foe up and it raced away, tail low. Panting, she sat and tried to catch her breath. Her eye stung viciously, and she knew it was lost. Her clanmates, roused by the noise, swarmed her, asking if she was okay, and where she had been. She didn't reply but went to go sleep for a while. It'd been a long moon, and nothing healed quickly enough.

* * *

The full moon looked at all the cats at the gathering. Silver's eye was swaddled in cobwebs to keep it from infection. Dark sat beside her, worry gleaming in his own.

"You're sure you're okay? I don't want you to die from something stupid." His deep voice broke her concentration on nothing.

"Yeah, just a little distracted is all." She replied quietly, not finding a good idea in worrying him.

The leaders broke apart finally and called the gathering at an end. She nuzzled Dark and before he could get very far she whispered to him.

"I'll meet you again as soon as possible."

The trip home held new surprises as Silver stumbled over roots she used to be able to see fine. She struggled up slopes, forgetting about pawholds on her blind side. Her clan felt bad, but they didn't want to insult her, and they knew she was a tempermental feline. Finally after she tripped, wrenching a claw, Dew stopped her.

"I wish to talk to Silver, the rest of you go on to camp." The rest dissipated and he turned his soft, green gaze to her.

"I know you can't see out of that eye, and you don't want pity, but I don't want you going too far anymore. That means no gatherings for a while until you work on it. I know it sounds harsh, but it's an order."

She nodded slowly and sadly before continuing, the ginger tom following shortly behind her. To her it seemed as if the whole world was trying to break her before she could truely live. Before she could change things for the better.

* * *

Silver woke in the unfamiliar trunk. She felt the small bodies beside her and smiled at them. A dark tom purred by her side and she turned, licking his side with affection. The tender moment was lost when the biggest kit, an orange tom with black markings, let out a loud squeal. The two proud parents laughed, glad to be together again. It had been moons since they had seen one another and being unable to go far had left him thinking that she was hurt. The tension was clearly gone though, and the three kits were doing well. Dark put a paw out, stopping the small, silver colored she from wandering out alone. They couldn't see, but it wouldn't be long. She knew being gone so long would worry her clan, but she just told them it was a trip to see her old friend she found again.

They believed her, and wouldn't go after her, but would be worried. She had left pregnant, and would likely return with no kits.

That was her plan. And it was working.

"Dark, are you ready to take them? You have a scapegote and everything?"

"Yes, dear. I have Mitch all ready. She's more then willing to help."

"Okay." She nuzzled her three kits. "Now Fury, Frosted, Elder, please behave for your father, and I'll see you again someday." She smiled sadly before standing, leaving the small, squeaking budle on the floor. "I'm off... Bye Dark. I love you." She kept her face hidden from sight, the tears staining her cheekfur. Dark's own deep voice wavered when he responded.

"Bye, love..."

She raced off, not wanting the pain any longer. It dug deep like a thorn in her paw, and when she neared her camp, she started sobbing, going through the entrance slowly. Dewstar asked what was wrong and she explained a cougar had taken them. He consoled the heartbroken she-cat and pushed her towards the den. Only time could heal injuries of the heart.

* * *

The bird in front of her was missing almost nothing. Not even a feather was out of place from how it had been layed in front of her. Her stomach didn't protest, and she took it that it too, was sad. Her once glossy fur, hung limp in dull patches. Her lustrous eye, was glazed over with an inner pain. Her whole being was listless in an entirety. She had lost the will to go on. Dew noticed it, and decided upon something.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath Highrock for a clan meeting." He yowled starting out. When the group was assembled, he continued speaking. "We have a kit that is now old enough to become an apprentice. Redkit, step foreward." The trembling kit did so, containing her excitement. "You are ready to learn the ways of a warrior. From this moment on, your name is Redpaw! Your mentor will be Silverdawn."

Silver glanced up, a spark of kindling in her eye. She didn't expect to be made a mentor any time soon with so few kits and apprentices. She felt it a great honor and padded to her apprentice, touching noses gently. Cries of 'Redpaw' filled the air and Silver nearly chuckled as the young cat was nearly springing off the rock. She remembered back to her rough time, and hoped it wouldn't ever happen to this youth. When the meeting was dismissed and the cats disbanded, Red's mouth opened, spewing a stream of questions.

"What are we doing first? Where will we go? Will we hunt? What about fighting? Is it fun?"

Silver flicked her tail over the apprentices mouth and the young cat stopped. She chuckled as she responded.

"Calm, we'll get to it all in time. For now we'll start with fishing. Follow me to the bay. It's where I first learned to fish."

Red bounced in excitement. "Yay! I get to learn something right away."

Silver lead the apprentice to the bay. The water sparkled in the light and Silver flicked her tail for Red to stop before she got very far.

"Now sit near the water without your shadow over it. The shadow will scare the fish away." Her apprentice nodded and moved, keeping her shadow off the water. Silver sat beside her. "Now, when one comes close, flash your paw out and hook it with a claw. When you have it on your claw, rip it out of the water and throw it on the bank." Red nodded and waited. Soon her small paw hit the water and a small, brown fish was sailing through the air. Silver let out a purr as the prey flopped on the bank. "Now smack it with your paw to kill it." The small feline smashed her paw into the small fish's head, killing it swiftly. She let out a purr and looked at Silver, an accomplished smile on her muzzle.

"I did it! I caught a fish!" The silver colored she nodded with a smile, pleased at the eager apprentice's success.

"You did! Now let's take it back to camp and show everyone." Her plumed tail swished on the sand lightly before a large, mud-brown tom stepped closer.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He sneered. Red scooted behind Silver, having no fight training what so ever.

"We were fishing in our territory." Her cyan eyes blazed at him, anger and wearyness. A black tom joined him, as did a few other cats. They were all bigger than the duo, one being a new apprentice, and the other an abnormally small she. The first tom let out a chuckle.

"Well, guess Dew didn't get the memo that we were taking it." His claws slid out, all the cats following suite. The fish was already forgotton, laying beside the water. Silver let out a snarl before she turned to Red.

"Run back to camp. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm tough to kill, after all." She whispered lightly. The apprentice nodded and sprinted for camp. She was nearly at the top of the hill before a small she-cat shot from the shadows of a tree and smashed the apprentice to the ground, wickedly curved claws tickling her throat menacingly.

"Great job, kill the apprentice. We'll take care of this warrior." Silver's eyes widened.

"No! Don't touch her. Let her go and you can kill me. I'll be good enough. I'm a prominent figure in the clan, I'll be enough. Don't hurt her. She just got made an apprentice." The tom laughed, as did his black buddy, both of their claws scraped the ground.

"In that case, we'll kill you first so she has someone to find in StarClan." He barreled into Silver's side, smashing her to the ground with his larger weight. She spun and landed a swift slash to his left cheek, though all he did was grin and lap at the trickle of blood that dripped down and rested beside his maw. "Well, fiesty are we?" He pinned her quickly and slashed her throat deep before throwing her into the deeper water. She clawed for the light, trying to get out. The loss of blood drained her limbs and she quit fighting, instead sinking to her fate. The last of the air bubbles passed between her bared teeth and the blackness crowded her thoughts.

'I'm so sorry, Red...' The last thought swam silently through the drowning cat's mind.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open. The first thing she saw was the mud-brown tom's face, glaring at her with a mixture of hatred and compassion. He blinked and backed up a bit.

"Tell your leader nothing of how you got healed, but warn him. The beach is ours and any more of NatureClan on it, will be considered an act of war." She nodded and scrambled off, racing to camp quickly, tears streaming from her eyes. When she reached camp, Dewstar snarled angrily at himself. It looked like he was loosing his mind.

"Why did this happen. Now Red and Silver-"

"Dew!" Silver cried out. "Is Red okay?!" He started and drew back, green eyes glinting lightly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine now. Nothing to bad actually happened... What about you? She said you had your throat slit and were thrown in the water. Then they carried your body away."

"I don't know, but the brown tom healed me. He said to pass a message to you. He said that the beach is theirs, and any other NatureClan cats will be considered an act of war... Why does he hate us so much?" She looked at her leader, pleading in her eyes. Dew put his paw on her shoulder and tugged her to the side a ways.

"He's my brother..." She sat frozen, but kept her face void of emotion, knowing that anything might cause overly curious cats to begin assuming. He continued, "I can'd do anything about why he hates us, but I know we have to stop him before anyone else gets hurt. I'm putting you in the attack force, since you know where their camp is now. Please, if we end this in one strike, we'll have no worries for a while." She thought for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, Dewstar. I will do it." She pushed aside the warning voice nagging her from the back of her mind. It told her not to help the war anymore, though she knew she had to or her clan would be wiped out. He nodded at her.

"Then it's settled."

* * *

A few weeks had passed. The battle had been won easily with surprise and force. Eaglestar, as she learned the mud-colored tom was named, was defeated by Dewstar, leaving Natureclan safe. Zen had gone to join a dog-pack finally, following some female that he felt attached to. Days came and went. Silver fell into depression when Red, her apprentice, disappeared. She stayed in that rut for a good few seasons.

Finally, after about another three years, Silver's fur was greying, prematurely from her smaller meals and over-exertion. She fought yet in battles for the clan. She stayed around for long times. She even saw one of her kits, Furystar, leading his own clan to a gathering. Her cyan eyes gleamed a little.

One of those last peaceful days, she overheard something from behind the rocks. Flicking an ear to the sound, she listened quietly, giving no indication that she had heard them.

"We're just supposed to take out the leader, hit and run fashion." Silver's body tensed as she listened.

"What if we're spotted." She knew Dewstar was visiting ShadeClan, but she couldn't let them get away unnoticed. She leaped on a rock, her weakened body and patchy, scarred pelt worked with the snarl, showing a feral, and crazy she.

"You two won't succeed. I'm here to stop you." Silver's eyes gleamed menacingly at the would-be assassins. They started before leaping right at her. The larger slammed his body into her side, knocking her from the rock. The smaller darted in and took a chunk from her flank, tearing it away from her slowly. She snarled and slammed her claws into the side of the larger one's head, sending him reeling backwards. The smaller tom darted at her, slipping under her and dragging his razor sharp claws down her thin belly and right through her scar. She gasped as the blood spurted to the ground, splashing the smaller cat in the face. She turned and stomped on his shoulder, digging her hind claws in and flinging her foot back, leaving blood trails along his side. He shrieked and forced a way out from under her. The larger one, recovered and ready for battle, slashed his claws down her patchy side. She staggered a little away. "I won't let you kill my leader!" She snarled and flew at him again. The smaller one had stopped fighting, staring in shock as his friend brutally fought with the determined she-cat. Finally, he flung her against the rock.

Her head struck it with a sickening thud as her blood from her numerous wounds splattered the rock and ground beside her. Her glassy eyes gazed at the empty air.

"I tried so hard... I'm sorry Dark... Fury... Frosted... So sorry..." A tear fell from her eyes before her side stilled. Her tail stopped flicking. The blood emptied from the vessels and onto the ground, adding to the crimson mess. The larger tom backed up, blood covering his whole body, though only a small fraction of it was his.

"Come, we're no longer able to get to her leader... We've been found out." He flicked his tail to a spotted gray cat with mismatched eyes that was sprinting at them angrily. The smaller tom nodded and both dashed away quickly.

Grassblade skidded to a stop beside Silverdawn's body. Her muzzle was parted from fighting. Her scars had all been ripped open. He pressed a paw into her side, trying to hold in the last little bit of blood.

"Silver! You can't die! I was just on the other side! I should have heard you! I should have helped! You can't die." He tried to force one of his lives into her, like he had done to save one of his friends in the past. Her body still lay unmoving and he hunched over her, letting out a small sob. "If I can't help you like that, I guess there's no other option..." He carried her limp, nearly bloodless body to the top of the hill where a single, large oak tree grew. The ground below was littered with small stone circles. Picking a spot, right beside a root, he dug, not stopping until the hole was deep enough to keep predators out. He gently laid her body inside it and covered her, circling the stones carefully around the fresh-dug dirt. "Since I couldn't save you, I hope you forgive me..." He clawed the root in small letters he had learned from his time in twoleg-alleyways.

**Silverdawn**

**Loyal to the end,**

**a mother to the lost,**

**and a mentor to the lone.**

**May she find hope and rest**

**in StarClan in peace.**

A tear fell from the tom's face and into the dirt. "I saved you once, now it's up to you to live on in StarClan and show us the way." His voice was soft and a calm breeze drifted around him, swirling the blades of grass in the silver morning light, a mixture of the sun and moon. A whisper was heard.

~"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Keep our leader safe, and stay strong my friend. I'll always be with you and everyone else."~ It seemed to say. Grass smirked a little.

"Should have known that wouldn't keep you shut-up." The joke was empty, though it left a laughing breeze to float gently away.

* * *

**Well, took a while to finish, but I hope you enjoy. I know people aren't big on OC stories, but I hope this one touches some feral hearts.**


End file.
